I Watched a Change in You
by BanishedOne
Summary: Those same thoughts brought me unrivaled pleasure as well.. Oh, the endless possibilities, the different ways you could end my life tonight as we engage in the most taboo of human activities.. ItaSasu.


////..It was like a dream in the blurred realm of my vision.. ////

Meshed together were the deep shades of blue and green and violet, not illuminated, but painted with the glossy glow of the stars, and the moon perched low in the sky. Like splotches of gray and navy blue on cobalt black, clouds drifted as patches for hungry black holes, twisting around the rounded face of the moon above, adorning him, as full and heavy as a cloak of thick fur. The lights above were bright and golden, but the land below was soft, water-logged, and the air was humid and stifling to all those that lurked within the swirling clutches of the fog hovering just slightly higher than eye level.

But the mist had parted now, ominously leading one man to the clutches of his doom, and how boldly he continued to take one step after another forward, always forward, not backing down for a moment. His own form was hidden beneath patterned vibrancy, red markings popping out so obviously against the cool shades of the surroundings- He didn't care if his enemy could see him now, because he had already been struck down. Moments earlier he had been attacked, and with a gasp of pain a handful of needles had silently whisked from the darkness, piercing right through the fabric of his cloak- The cloak of daybreak; Daybreak which he thought he was not going to see again.

He was poisoned, or a more appropriate term for the feeling overtaking him, drugged. His head was reeling and the sounds of a nearby swamp or waterhole buzzed like music in the blurred world beyond hazy sharingan eyes. Life had become so beautiful, despite the lack of sharpness- Like a painting lost in the fires of time that could only be found individually by every human being once their mind dipped just beneath the watery surface of reality. It was an undeniable Eden, this venom pulsing through the traitorous Uchiha's veins. He was such an easy target for the predator he could feel waiting for him beyond the blanket of fog, each step he took ringing out, every gasped breath so obvious as the watery air proved to be too hard for the Uchiha's lungs to accept, but he implored his enemy to show himself. His flesh burned around the wounds where he had pulled the needles free, and delicately painted nails clawed at the torn fabric covering them, trying to rip the poison from beneath the flesh manically.

The lost soul could feel his target, which had targeted him- The pulsing lifeforce of this shinobi was so familiar, so fond to the Uchiha traitor, warm.. But at the same time it tasted frighteningly like fatality. It sent a shiver of deathly apprehension down the missing nin's spine, but he craved even more of that once it was gone.

//// ..That was when I saw him, standing just beyond the dangling willow branches at the edge of the steam wafting up from the hot spring separating us.. ////

The vision of the phantom across the way was a questionable one- With eyesight as bad as the fallen Uchiha heir, and with chemical euphoria squeezing the alert life from his typically sharp shinobi senses, he had to stare. That boy was gazing right back at him, with eyes like blood-stained rubies, ever present in their lust for sustenance, a means to keep a darkened soul half alive. The form which stood in wait was defined by a ghastly twirl, a warm rustle of the wind, caressing the dampened skin of the heir crawling beneath the moonlight, and so, too, did it stir the boy who could not possibly be a mirage. Clad in cool shades to match the conditions surrounding, this boy was similar to some creature in flight, a blood-sucker, and feeder upon death, the carrier of pestilence now after having finally completed his tutelage under the serpentine sannin. He was the messenger of the venomous lessons he had mastered, filthy and soaked in acidic death, like some tiny infiltrator, spreading disease with every footstep. It was no wonder the limbless deceiver had adorned the boy with his own set of wings; The symbolism was precise, even if the young boy could not understand it.

//// ..The snake had been artistic in his sculpting of my sibling- That man's twisted mind had conceived this image in the same way I would have myself.. I was helplessly in awe, despite myself.. ////

Giving up his chance at flight, not concerned in the slightest, the younger, seemingly lesser creature came forward slightly, his wonderfully wrapped frame pressing through the thick curtain of saturated-green willow branches dangling, and not taking those hungry eyes off the elder man for a moment, he dipped himself into the water below, only going into an ankle-deep area, and he waited once again.

The young, winged reaper's enemy had come this far, so why not continue to give himself over? Why should the elder shinobi not relent? It felt too wondrous to give everything up now, even if at the end of this high everything would be ripped from him anyway, and he knew that. He knew his beloved brother well enough to expect such things, to predict them, even with his mind drenched in artificial insanity. Everything weighed against him, but at the same time.. He enjoyed the pressure it put on his frail body, wanting to feel the sensation of his bones cracking as his skin singed in the fires of lust- He would not deny himself, and he would not deny the young male waiting for him to accept these terms.

//// ..After all.. This was what I had been waiting for all my life.. And it would be fitting for a life in wait to end in satisfaction.. It made my suffering worthwhile.. ////

Give and take, bargaining, the seeds of equality being planted in a watery grave, and a watery womb; Birth and death, fire and water, passionate love and bitter, bitter hatred. The bold elder was no crow as his image suggested, he did not feed upon carrion as his sibling appeared to; He was more as his namesake foretold him. A creature of deception and seclusion but a destructor and consumer of the death-bringing, poison-fanged reptilians. The younger male probably thought they could compare, or maybe that was how his fallen sensei had seen it, but none the less.. That much was incorrect. The traitorous heir was not so much dishonorable, even though he had betrayed the symbol he once carried like a weight on his back. He was no ebony bird- He had no wings, and when his time was up, he was willing to admit that. He would not feed on death to keep himself living. He took the waiting boy's offer, silently showing that he knew what he had to give up in order to purchase what both of them desired.

Creating soft ripples on the surface of the murky emerald-sapphire water, the resigned heir joined his brother in the water, coming forward until the liquid had soaked him up to the knee, weighting his clothes down as the fabric absorbed the damp substance. Slowly he continued forward, submerging himself deeper with each step, and directly before him his executioner did the same, following his brutal path until they met in the center of the pool, face to face at last, both neutral in their persona though they burned on the inside, knowing something was bound to break at any moment. The liquid up to their waists kept them smoldered enough to not kill one another intentionally nor accidentally in the surge of need. They gazed, the older male sure his countenance had not shifted from the image locked within the younger boy's memory, but it was not the same picture that the heir recalled of his own sibling. The younger male was so similar but oh so dissimilar to what the missing nin could recall, and it was hard to pinpoint the exact area that differed the most, but he was sure it was there, having grown with each passing glimpse he chanced of his precious little sibling.

A purred voice made itself apparent, weakened slightly but still so haunting and proud in the unchanged, disconnected tone. His words felt nonsensical, even as he knew what he was talking about; He could only hope the young scavenger could understand regardless.

"..I watched you change.."

Trusting, a thin alabaster hand trailed up the vibrant crimson seam of the elder male's soaking wet garment, the subtle touch of the forbidden fingers giving the missing nin a shiver, even as the fabric shielded flesh from flesh. The boy paid his words no mind, taking them in but giving no response but silence; He did not feel the need for words, he had his clarity to converse with while the heir to the Uchiha did not. With a soft tug, the first snap of the cloak-collar was undone, the fallen shinobi taking a deep breath as the stifling material was pulled away, his lips remaining parted as they were revealed to the observant boy, the lush male taking in every detail of his sibling's equally tempting body. The younger Uchiha's tongue peeked out just a bit to wet his own lips, to tell of his wandering thoughts, and crimson optics did not miss a single moment of such a display.

Still the pale ghost of the past did not blink his death-seeking eyes away; He would not take back his wordless oath to destroy his sinful craving, and he would not mislead the elder either. He wanted his older brother to know his intentions, and it served as a reminder of how the boy had been personified- It made the elder wish to elaborate on his previous statement.

"..Into a fly.."

It was just as the elder said- His sibling was not at all deceptive in the way he hovered hungrily near to the dying soul. His thoughts buzzed as loudly as an insect's beating wings. But at the same time so did some.. Other things. With another snap the cloak was opened up further, as delicately as somebody would open up a man's chest to operate, and with an unhurried pace in mind, the younger male studied the flesh that was revealed so utterly slow. Likewise, the fallen heir's eyes began to migrate to the moonlit area revealed to him as well, taking it all in while he was so close now. He tilted his head in wonder, his own hand being laid curiously upon his sibling's revealed flesh, feeling the taut muscles beneath pale skin as spindly fingers dipped beneath the loose, white material. Sharingan eyes were rested beneath thin lids and thick, thick lashes, and the traitor relied only on his other senses; The feel of the silky smooth skin he was indulging in as he was disrobed, the breath he could practically taste as it escaped his little brother's lungs, and the faint sound of the boy's voice echoing in a soft moan at the fingers caressing him, the fingers circling a hardened bud of flesh just beneath his relenting garment.

"..I looked away.."

The young male inhaled, wishing to breathe the words being spoken as his white haori was pushed with ease from his shoulders, and in a natural sort of rhythm with his elder brother, he ripped open the last few snaps with a hard tug but not a single impatient jerk to his fluid movement. The boy just wanted to destroy something for now; He wished to reflect his life's turmoil. He had a lot of wishes in mind, and concerning the elder.. He would get those, at least. The plain and pale article of clothing dropped beneath the water as it was pushed away from the young male's frame, and simultaneously the heavy cloak plopped to the watery surface, slowly sinking as the mass of material absorbed the liquid, becoming further weighted.

The lesser boy stood half bared to his sibling now, while he began to work on pulling the shirt over his brother's head, his hands rubbing longingly against every inch of skin as they trailed up, loosening a content sigh from the older Uchiha's lungs as another garment was dropped carelessly beneath the heated spring's surface. As of now both men were still cautious with one another, knowing that an easily fractured line may still exist to the peace accompanying their lust; It was not to be broken yet, and with great care they both explored one another's bodies, bodies so like one another, but so very different. A tiny white finger now traced the radial dip flowing precisely down the center of the Uchiha traitor's torso, and continued without halt, hooking in the pants clinging wetly to the elder beneath the surface of the water, and gently the younger boy gave a tug. It was suggestive in it's communication, but the traitorous Uchiha ignored it, only letting the small motion pull him forward, and his lips connected to his brother's tender neck for a taste. Another soft mewl was granted to his ears, chorused by the chirping crickets and frogs paying witness as the younger shinobi angled the column of flesh, giving his brother that much more to abuse with feverish kisses.

These actions were no hindrance to the lesser male, and one hand worked at unbuttoning and unzipping his elder sibling's pants while his other thin appendage now explored the soft ridges of his spine- Completely without hesitation these duties went on, even while the young boy hummed his approval as his brother continued to rain affectionate, passionate kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck, those violet-polished fingernails now gently scratching against the blackened design of the cursed seal marring the avenger's alabaster flesh. A restrained groan slipped out from the boy's vocal chords while a pulsing erection was set free from the tight confines of a raven garment, and in the spirit of escape the burning curse mark came to life, twisting intricately across one half of the pale boy's sleek figure. It was shameful, but the elder paid it no mind, seeming practically pleased with himself as his lips formed a smirk against his little brother's skin, and delicate fingers drew upon the markings, following them and sending intense waves of pleasure all throughout the enhanced sensitivity of the younger male's nerve-endings.

"You were.. On fire.."

Such touches were taunts and teases all at once, but the death-consuming younger male would not have it, even though it felt amazingly good, and had his hips thrusting forward in an attempt to rub against the older Uchiha's leg. No, now he slipped his body beneath the warm, murky surface, peering up with the subtle taint of mischief and he was watched with an equally subtle hint of curiosity. Firm hands tugged down on the pants until they floated just around the older Uchiha's knees, and the young boy moved himself in, grasping his sibling's hips as his head disappeared under the water; The disappearance was not a mysterious one by any means, however. Rather quickly the elder found himself enveloped in his little brother's hot mouth, moaning graciously as the engorged member slid all the way down his sibling's soft, young throat. His flesh strained sensitively against the muscle-lined cavity which wished to swallow him completely down, even though he was forced back out without any trouble. He entertained the idea of thanking the snake, if he could, for surely being the one to 'train' his disciple in this 'technique'. The young male handled it flawlessly, sliding his brother's large organ in and out whilst tugging his hips back and forth, coaxing the older man for a reaction- He wanted his big brother to show that a fine job was being done by losing his masterful control.

"..I watched a change.. in you.." Words spilled out distorted and broken by the hitched breathing, and needing no further requests, the fallen heir's hips slowly rocked back and forth, thrusting his need down his sibling's throat as he desired, the young boy not hindering the movements, but accepting them, showing that even as his older sibling sped up he could still take it. The younger boy beneath the water actually seemed very pleased as his brother's bucking movements became almost unconscious, his body moving alone, and his arousal needing more friction. This caused the traitorous Uchiha to force the thick member down faster, harder, deeper, and despite everything his movements were met with more pleasurable responses; A tongue lapping deliciously at the underside of the elder's shaft, and intense, almost painful suction though it still felt too good to halt; It was a fitting mixture for the siblings. The young male of hatred, and the elder of lust- The lesser was doing for the elder, but with the ever present emotion backing his actions. Laced with the drug-induced ecstacy, the rough sucking was only that much better for what it was; The older Uchiha had learned to accept pain with pleasure, and he felt pleased knowing his little brother was honest enough to hurt him and pleasure him all at once. The only true loss to the incestuous happenings was that the submerged boy would not be able to fully make out his elder sibling's helpless moaning as the older Uchiha was sucked.

//// ..Such was blissful.. My dear younger brother with those pretty lips latched onto me.. I could not describe in words how my searing flesh wished to fill the boy's mouth with seed.. I was patient, however.. I was saving it for what I knew would happen next.. ////

Emerging from the heated depths, the younger male's reddened lips instantly parted as he gulped in a breath, his lungs so deprived. A delicate hand pushed his wet bangs from those ruby eyes peering upward and with a smirk he made it clear that he was pleased with how breathless his elder was as well. He was so accomplished with what he had done; the act of sexually arousing his own sibling, his sworn enemy, and leaving his face flushed, and his chest heaving as his heart thumped wildly in his ribcage. His lashes fluttered closed as his frame slid forward, kisses impishly being applied to the fallen heir's jutting hipbones, and with a slow movement, unhurried enough to keep from ending the moment too swiftly, but quick enough to maintain the firm state of the older man's erection, the boy's pale fingers slid along the rigid shaft, catching it just between the middle and ring fingers, and he pushed upward, pinning the sensitive flesh against his brother's body, rubbing up and down.

The twisting black designs were still patched across the young Uchiha's face, and the elder's intense red eyes followed them, mesmerized by the intricacy of them, too unconscious of the fact that such marks should not have been allowed to show on his sibling's skin- He was too drugged and too aroused to care. All his dazed mind wished to focus upon was the feeling surging up from his lower area. His knees were bending, his legs feeling like liquid, melting into the spring, and a hand rested upon his thigh to keep him supported. The image he had been told of, shown, his brother having taken a new shape thanks to the serpent's influence; it was all a blur, but the traitor could recall. He had been gifted with the horrific visual by a fellow Akatsuki, one who had caught sight of a struggle in which the young Uchiha had come to rely on the snake's power. He knew better now than to believe his brother would fall prey to anybody's deceit, and so he did not have to worry himself any longer. He would allow himself to be finished tonight... In more ways than one.

Like so many times before, the traitor's hand reached up, dripping with heated fluid, clear and pure, and his spindly digits stroked lovingly at his younger sibling's wet ebony locks, massaging his scalp with soft, padded fingertips, and between tiny grunts of appreciative pleasure, he spoke again, still having not gotten any verbal response from his brother, and not expecting one.

"It's like you never.. had wings. ..Now you feel.. So alive... I've watched you change."

The effects of the drug, as it had just struck the older male in his consistently rambled, nonsensical verbiage, was only becoming stronger with each passing second, each beat of the older man's heart sent him further into the spiral beyond reality. Everything beyond himself and his executioner was meshed, and blurred together in a whirl of color and light and dark- It had been so before because of his diminished eyesight, but he had noted the intensified grasp of the chemical, even though he was meant to be properly distracted. Yes, this was a distraction, and the young male was biding his time, waiting for his despised brother to reach the most docile and helpless state possible to be sure there was no struggle. The boy wanted the older Uchiha to lay back for his death and take it without a fight so the avenger could have as much fun as possible before his sibling's life slipped away. If only he knew how deliciously fitting the older man found such a thing to be.

But the boy didn't like that his brother wasn't paying full attention, and with demanding fingers he reached around to the elder's back, and dug his nails into the light colored flesh, drawing crimson droplets out with ease, staining his fingers as if the substance were decorative henna; Proudly he adorned himself with his hated brother's blood, and all the heir did in response was groan painfully, and lustfully, ruby eyes instantly flickering down to the younger male, now trained on his brother like some obedient pet.

Upward the young male's kisses moved as he raised himself, the sound of the water dripping from his body, and his lips smacking wetly against his sibling's skin ringing out in a soothing mixture, even while his nails dragged along his brother's back, gashing the pale white skin with crimson furrows. Feverishly the cherry lips pressed to the older Uchiha's tight belly, along the ridge of his ribcage to the rise in his sternum, and all about his robust chest, a tongue lapping momentarily against a sensitive raised peak while nails dug brutally into the indentions beneath the elder's shoulder blades. The effect, on the front and back felt the same- It was warm, and the heir's skin tingled from every sensation, the flared pulse beneath the shallow lacerations rivaled in intensity by the heat of the boy's hateful affection. The blunt fingers did not withdraw in their torturous stimulation, but remained embedded in the older male's flesh as the boy at last raised himself back to full height, his lips only just now connecting with his fallen idol's.

Their tongues laced together loosely, neither truly shy, but both a bit withdrawn. The older male, lost in his mellowing world, while the younger at first lacked the spirit or passion. With a steady rise in emotion, the eagerness of the boy grew to a forcible measure; His clothed pelvis etched imaginary circles against his sibling's bare crotch while he nipped at the elder's lips, his blood stained nails pressing harder and extracting a hiss of pain from the older man. The sound was quickly devoured as the boy's mouth sealed almost air-tight to the missing-nin's, a tongue being thrust deeply inside, tasting the sinfully sweet flavor. The avenger's sibling struggled against the dominance the boy was taking, but it was no competition; The fallen heir's body was becoming too languid to fully control with the drugs deteriorating his strength. He could only moan like a victim of merciless rape as the younger boy overpowered him, sternly proclaiming himself victor by nonchalantly continuing his exploration, no longer allowing his brother's tongue to slide into his own mouth as if it were a rule now set in stone. The heir gasped for breath when he could, though his brother's fatal lust allowed him very little room to breathe; Truly the young shinobi seemed to be trying to suck the life from the elder, his mouth latched to his sibling's and his tongue lapping all about the moist, hot cavern.

It didn't matter- It was even contenting enough, amusing. The Uchiha traitor could taste himself on his brother's exploring tongue, the creamy texture and saline taste of his pre-ejaculate fluids coating the inside of his siblings warm, wet mouth. The knowledge of his secretions now resting inside his brother's stomach was even more delectable.

As both Uchiha grew lost to oxygen, they eventually split, gasping aloud and forcing air in and out of their lungs as quickly as they could manage. Their levels had split, the younger male now being, or at least seeming, more excited than his sibling, his pale hands working at untying the sash which was loose, and clinging to his hips; It was of little difficulty, and the button and fly of his pants bothered him more in his haste. The fallen heir only chuckled lowly at him as his fingers could not work the simplistic devices fast enough, and he leaned in, resting against his sibling's shoulder, his lips moving along the silky white flesh, finding the source of the winding markings. It was the print of a snake's claim on a boy who was mostly free now, or.. He perceived himself as free. The truth hidden beneath the lies was more as such- The elder owned this boy. The elder had made him what he was and he was so very proud of his baby brother. He wanted the younger Uchiha to know this ownership existed and as the avenger at last managed to free himself from his restricting pants, the elder bit down on the symbol, his teeth blunt and bruising, though he did not let go yet; Sharp canines were worked into the skin, burying themselves, and with a jerk of the elder Uchiha's head to the side he slashed his sibling's skin open, striking a bleeding gash right across the ominous mark. His brother, remarkably, clung fondly to him, his voice whining painfully though thankful once the marks receded and a gentle tongue lapped flatly, slowly, along the deep cut, which would surely scar, distorting the snake's claim on the young male forever. The avenger shivered in his brother's arms, moaning softly as the damage was apologetically cleaned, his sibling's lips now attaching to the bleeding cut, and suckling tenderly, the sweet and coppery taste splaying across his tongue deliciously, appeasing his appetite for this morsel of a boy.

There was a slight wet sound apparent once the heir released his mouth's hold, and his breath collected warm and soothingly against the burning, wounded flesh as he whispered again, speaking words that nobody truly understood but himself. "I took you home.. Set you on the glass.. I pulled off your wings.."

He paused, smiling softly, sinisterly, but still in some secretly loving way as his fingers moved along his brother's satin body, caressing the pale expanse of his smooth upper back, soft digits scanning but finding nothing out of the ordinary. "..Then I laughed.."

//// ..The boy would never realize how careful I truly was with him.. How much I still watched after him, even as he planned to kill me tonight.. As if he was being deceptive about it.. But the tenderness would end soon, I could feel it coming.. ////

The young avenger's attack was not yet brought down upon his sibling, even as it was the thing next expected, and steadily the fallen Uchiha's nerves tightened at just the thought of what his brother had in mind. The chemical euphoria and sex lingering just beyond his grasp were his links now to relaxed arousal. To him it didn't matter, his body, as heightened as his senses had become, was his brother's plaything, something for the winged consumer of death to use, abuse, and lose. He just wasn't used to the feeling of time having finally run out. But his head crowned in damp ebony strands rested just to one side, lazily falling where it would as the slightly smaller and ghostly pale boy rocked back and forth in his loose grasp.

Finally the most sensitive, soft skin met with the equal upon the other male, quiet, damp sounds of the two hardened appendages rubbing slowly against one another echoing up for only the ears of the siblings' to take in. It elicited whispers of sighs and moans from the lusting avenger wrapped in his brother's arms, and gentle hums of deep resounding whines from the elder before a rich purr of almost inaudible words dripped forth like sweet honey from a tongue that was equivalent to the continued use of cryptic verbiage.

"I watched a change in you.. It's like you never had wings.. Now you feel-"

Just the vibrations from those meaningless words pushed the pale boy further, his blood-like, marbled swirl of crimson and black being hidden beneath dampened white flesh and thick, even lashes, while at a similar second his lips were left parted with sighs of breath passing through the cherry-red opening. The younger Uchiha must have been ever excited by his thoughts of vengeance, his hips thrusting faster, madly as his mind was lost, unspoken in his clear-headed assurances to himself and nobody else. It all made the older male wish he could hear his brother speak a word, a phrase, anything, even if it were only,'..the thought of your death gives me pleasure..'.

//// ..Those same thoughts brought me unrivaled pleasure as well.. Oh, the endless possibilities, the different ways you could end my life tonight as we engage in the most taboo of human activities.. ////

"...So.. Alive."

Only two words slid from the arched throat, an exposed neck tight around the vocal chords, the blood pulsing within, everything right at the young death-seeker's fingertips, right there for him to cut, though his only response was a gasp and faster rubbing, his pleasure heightening but not quite enough, never enough. Until now, everything had been so slow and surreal, but as it sped up beyond the missing nin's ability to perceive it, it all flashed into his mind like some dramatic climax. He and his sibling were running toward the peak of it all, but he let his lashes flutter against his cheeks, just feeling everything as he came closer and closer to the moment his beloved younger brother would toss him over the edge of the mountain to an unsightly death. Thoughts of dying were not so worrisome as the feel of his sibling's warm flesh was unsteadying and enlivening.

A memory of any skin-on-skin contact with the young avenger's most private flesh had either never existed in the fallen heir's mind or else it had been lost in the spiral of drugs in his bloodstream. Just knowing that the boy's intense desire was pressed against his own gave him chills upon even overheated flesh, but feeling it rubbing, the vein in the underside evident as it -pulsed-, it drove the elder wild, moans of wanton desire at last escaping his vocal chords.

"I've..watched..you change.."

Slowly were the older Uchiha's words drawn out over his tongue, a special emphasis put upon each and every syllable, hoping that his meaning finally took root within his beloved enemy, even while his words had evolved now into moans which contained understandable English, but still an undecipherable code. He was granted the kindness of a response, however; Silken, wet fingertips rested against his lips to shush him gently, affectionately, as his young brother's head fell forward upon his chest and whines of aggravated neediness, of an unfed desire, escaped against his skin. It made the boy seem still so frail, and the sweet older brother the elder male truly was embraced his sibling that much more tenderly as he felt those insatiable hips at last halt their bucking. Did the young death-feeder reflect some honest desire for a last moment with his -true- brother before that kind elder was taken away by the consuming darkness of revenge, or was it that the malicious teen wished only to hear the heightened thumping of the heart he would soon silence?

What the true purpose of such a motion was, the older male was resigned to the fact that he would never know, his little brother's tongue having apparently been lost, or else the boy had vowed silence. But since the elder, too, had been silenced for now, he found his tongue in another fashion, peeking the pink tip out to tickle the fingertips within his reach. This brought the view of those fierce but beautiful crimsons up to meet his own blurred sharingan, a hint of surprise lingering in the ones turned for his viewing- Had he caught his brother off-guard, or had the young male expected that his brother's mouth was much too holy for such dirty things as the hands of a mortal? Such nonsense..

The traitorous Uchiha's lips lingered open just slightly, and predictably, though in a wary state, two thin, snow-white digits slid into the warm cavern of the elder's mouth. The sweet, deepened voice of the young avenger was heard momentarily in a teased moan as his fingers dipped within his brother's mouth and were lightly suckled upon. He now let his own head tilt subtly to the side in wonder as that cryptic tongue lapped flatly, slowly along the sensitive appendages, and his elder hid those lovely, near-blinded eyes from view in his own state of rapture. But the avenger could not let the momentary infatuation morph into any sort of adoration, and so he pulled his fingers away as he slipped back down into the water, his hands slinking slowly down his hated enemy's unwavering frame for support. The elder was remarkably steady despite the drugs and the arousal; It was so terrible the young Uchiha did not find him to be equally trustworthy.

Eventually those tiny hands went to searching beneath the murky blue of the heated spring water, and as there was nothing more to hinder the elder from his speech, his mission to be merely understood, he opened his lips again, letting his tongue move fluidly over his nonsensical expressions. "..It's like you never had wings.."

Blurred optics at long last fell upon the glinting silver of a kunai blade, reflecting the weapon in murky crimson as it was drawn forth from the water beneath the two Uchiha. Distantly, underneath the chemically induced wonder of the heat and eroticism drowning out the obviousness of hatred, the male set for death-row felt his heart tighten in a certain sorrow, wishing so blindly that his young sibling's deceptive affections could be real, if only..

//// ..If only you loved me the way I love you, my Otouto.. ////

The elder finally saw his death approaching in physical form, and after his ponderings faded from his distant mind, his eyes flashed from the sharp blade to his young sibling's face. So cold was the almost-reflection of the elder, staring sharingan without emotion, though a smirk plaid subtly over the reddish lips of the younger male, barely there, but still so bitterly obvious, a sign of his complete pleasure with lowering his brother into a subdued state just to harshly cut his life short; how venomous it was.

But not even a flinch came up from the traitor's musculature as his sibling suddenly floated back toward him, excited beyond sanity with what was to come next; There sat the boy with the warm water just below his shoulders, and one empty hand made its way up the docile older male's thigh, teasing and torturing his living flesh with sweet, adoring touches, such bitter lies right before the older man's face.

A sad sigh laced with wanting escaped, evolving into a soft moan as a tiny hand at last clasped the thick need of the Uchiha heir, giving it a tight squeeze and upward stroke. It was enough to almost lace a moan with a wince, if the elder had only been a bit less versed in hiding his emotional state. That rough handling only served to bring forward a dribbling of what could have soon been a contribution to the creation of a new Uchiha heir- But this was only seedless fluid, a sign of erotic excitement, and the young and obviously mischievous male rose to his knees to lap up the pearly droplets, keeping his weapon hidden beneath the reflective water's surface as his tongue traced along the rosy tip of his very own brother's arousal. This gained the boy just what he had been looking for- A soft, sweet sigh and a relaxed sort of moan that urged him gently along, pressing him closer to his ultimate goal.

That was when he brought his other hand up from the water, his other hand that wielded a bladed object, and as one hand slowly pumped the older Uchiha's need, that very weapon was slid quite obviously up the back of the traitor's leg. It was just as well as the younger male -showing- his brother he was coming in for the kill, and as the heir didn't even fidget, it left the young Uchiha to shudder, his desire twitching between his legs with growing need.

Despite the clouded mind and vision of the elder, however, his senses -had- been boosted, and he was still sharp enough to tell that the kunai being traced against his skin was not actually as sharp as it should have been. No, the blade was actually a bit duller than razor-sharp, though still capable of cutting- It would just take a slight amount of force. He remained standing stock still; The threat of a weapon really only raised the stakes, leaving his erection to pulse that much more thrilled and hardened in his brother's palm.

The gifted palm was removed regrettably, and that devious hand traced around behind the older male to firmly clasp one buttock and pull it so the puckered opening was left exposed. The heir found himself gasping, his muscles only now tensing under his brother's touch as the cold sting of metal could be felt pressed against his sensitive hole- He glanced down, one eye shut and his other cracked, dazed, but still able to catch his sibling smiling up impishly at him. He was wrong in assuming Sasuke would be so obvious, so sudden, about an attempt at ending the elder's life, and as the metallic object pushed against the tightened ring of muscles, the fallen Uchiha realized it was the ring at the end of the blade's handle which was having pressure applied to it, and with that knowledge he let his body loosen just slightly. This minor relaxation of his tightened frame was enough to allow the object to suddenly slip inside, and with what felt like a 'pop' the ring of the handle was shoved into him.

The heir groaned deeply in his throat, his head hanging forward, and his shoulders following in a slight slump. His eyes had fallen fully shut as his breath poured out in tiny little pants, clearly to the amusement and fascination of his vicious little brother, who slowly, but forcefully began to work the blade's handle deeply in and out. With each torturously-paced thrust was paired a breathy moan from the curled older male, the younger boy obviously aiming to massage the most delicate and sensitive inner flesh. Steadily those pants and moans grew into vocalizations from the heir, however still somehow reserved as the hard metal pushed relentlessly against the core of pleasure inside him.

"Ahh..ah..ahhh.."

Those thrusts of the object into him, in response to his vocal longing, his outward show of need, quickened, and the young male's hand returned to his sibling's desire, now stroking in time with the ringed handle being plunged inside the traitorous male's puckered entrance.

"Ahh..ah..ahhh.."

At what seemed like the climax of the boy's speed, the very fastest he could force his hand to push the handle of the blade in and out, he pulled it free, the ring feeling so unusually large as it swiftly was tugged through the squeezing circle of muscles. Yet another gasp punctuated the somewhat unabashed, yet somewhat restrained noises from the elder, his surprise evident, but his compliant persona remaining intact. He panted quietly to himself as his body remained unshifting, all the while he could hear the dominating younger male still moving about, changing his actions in the slightest of forms.

Not wanting to admit it, the heir had come shamefully close to spilling his excitement into the water below him, that delicious pressure within him lighting his skin into the greatest fires of pleasure he had ever felt- He would not say he had known or thought this would -ever- occur between himself and his sibling, but at the same time.. He had saved himself from sexuality with any other person in all the world with desires for one person, and one alone. In quiet, dark places when the heir had nobody but himself to witness his forbidden lust, he granted himself his own gratification, cradling his need in his own hand but closing his faded eyes to think upon his young sibling's pale appendage, those thin fingers happily stroking him to finish. One name ever graced his lips in whispers, hidden whispers of misguided desire, muffled by his need for secrecy, the inhuman enigma that he was. This was why he was so ready and willing to let his brother do whatever he wished- He even smirked to himself; The boy had no idea that those drugs had been so completely unnecessary.

A soft noise meshing a sigh and moan escaped to interrupt the panting breath of the fallen elder. Those spindly, snow white fingers that he had imagined so many times pressed so near to his sensitive pucker, flicking over and about the tight ring before two pushed slowly, fully inside. The heir's own hands came down to rest upon his brother's shoulders for support as his knees began to feel weak and his back curled in further. The boy was pressing against the inward button of pleasure again and surely he knew, but god, did he have any idea how close to the edge, how tightly wound the older male had become? That pair of tormenting digits withdrew just slightly before following with a new action- In a sudden motion they separated from one another, spreading the tight hole until in was open and exposed, and before the heir could even catch his breath, another sensation came to take him by surprise.

He had been spread for a reason, and such was suddenly clear as the very tip of the blade was pressed to the vulnerable opening; His breath was hitched in the very back of his throat, halting entirely as the younger male's motives became all too harshly clear, but not one single fiber of the fallen Akatsuki's being willed him to move away. He remained, just as unchallenging and obedient as a nindog, yet still completely consenting to give his death-seeking brother whatever he wished. His form tensed in painful apprehension, his expectations being the sudden imagery of the younger male sharply disemboweling him with a sudden thrust of that deadly blade. However, the boy must have had in mind a more slow, and torturous end, because his actions were certainly not a show of mercy by any means. The slightest pressure was put behind the point of the blade, sliding the weapon forward gradually, allowing it to slip inside, firstly following the direction of the inward walls until it could no longer. Regardless, the steady force pushed behind it, the elder letting out the softest breath of pain from an otherwise unreadable facade while the wider base of the kunai licked at the taut circle of muscles around it until the sharp end itself was fully encased in flesh. The traitor found it in himself to take a single, shallow breath, hoping beyond hope that no more of that kunai was pushed into him, his lower abdomen already flaring with pain, yet at the same time his head was swimming with a sort of chemical haze.

Those hopes, those realistically human hopes, they were found to be meaningless to the Uchiha heir. His surging thoughts traced over and over but couldn't find any reason to back any self-preservation as truth- His death was utterly immanent, and the thought of his young, forbidden lust being in control.. It kept him excited while the drugs kept him suddenly numb to the pain. He could feel the hurt slowly fade into a deep pressure, and his shallow breathing heightened as his complete willingness to give his sibling control took over. The only surprise now for him was a set of gentle fingers tracing along his rigid member, fondling him lovingly, it seemed, while just the same they seemed to say to him that time would soon run out if they didn't act quickly from here. He sighed softly, and nodded his head, his eyes hidden from view. The young male gripped him as he continued- He pushed the blade, slowly, steadily, fully inside.

A gulp was no comfort to a dry throat, but a soft snicker from the slightly smaller Uchiha was much more of a discomfort- The little sadistic death-seeker, that winged, beastly consumer of the deceased, he enjoyed this so terribly, and the heir knew, he -knew-. He could feel the thump of the teen's pulsing excitement brush against his leg when the younger male shifted. But the boy kept on his mask more so than not, even if it had become mockingly sarcastic; The younger Uchiha could tell now more than ever before that his elder sibling was hurt on an emotional level, being so harshly taken advantage of, and the young teen decided to show his newly found ability to read his brother by fakely comforting the suffering he, himself, had caused. An apologetic hand rubbed gently over the exposed pucker as a drop of thick ruby fell upon his skin like a rose petal in the cold, cold, white snow; At the same time, the teen quietly 'shh'ed' his sibling, though the elder had hardly uttered a single peep.

Almost seeming genuinely careful, the younger Uchiha next aided his sibling in lowering down to his knees in the water, watching closely every little hint of expression that came from pain, even as it was hardly any. More surprisingly, the fact that the traitor could still maintain his reserve did not appear to frustrate the avenger at all- Why should it? He was getting what he wanted, so nothing else really mattered. But why was he so completely fake? Why did the teen's bloodstained hands softly cup the elders face, stroking his sweat and water splashed features with affection and tenderness? Why did the boy revert back to his sugar-coated acts while his intent was nothing more than to cause pain and death?

//// ..Were you trying to hurt me even more by acting this way? Were you toying with the emotions you had to -know- existed..? ////

"Ahh..ah..ahhh.."

Soft groans of apprehended but almost nonexistent pain mixed with a misplaced sort of pleasure were released as one hand returned to stroking the older male's still-erect need. It must have been funny to the teen how well this all worked out, and surely he hadn't expected these happenings, and now he was simply going with it. He watched with his own heavily heightened pleasure and enjoyment as his sibling's eyes kept shut, not wanting to see even a blur of what was going on, and instead he had focused on what he felt. Momentarily that thin, alabaster appendage vacated the elder's erection and rubbed across his lower belly, one fingertip tracing over the small dip in his skin which was printed on every human since birth. Meanwhile, his other hand found it's way to all places- It stroked the long black locks which were almost soaked from the ends-up, down to the older male's shoulders, locating the wounds from where the needles had punctured the heir initially. The boy could give his sibling very little time for these special touches, however, as time had become something of a scarcity.

Hands withdrew at last and in questioning those further-faded crimsons revealed themselves to quietly ask or beg or plead, however the young teen perceived the sorrow-consumed and regretful expression locked deep within the glassy surface. The elder was only left to wonder what his younger brother must have thought as obviously he took note of that pitiful look he was given, and he wordlessly gave his elder's cheek a caress, following it with a gentle caress of lips to soft pinkish lips. It all was one meaningful yet completely meaningless distraction as the teen raised himself just a bit above his sibling, astride his thighs, letting the rigid length rub him randomly wherever at his proximity. He held onto his fading sibling with one forgiving arm around his shoulders, while at the same time the boy found his elder's need and guided it at last to the untouched entrance that surely the traitor had imagined having so many times over.

And with not even a word, the avenger let the entire length slide completely into him, sheathing it in tight, velvet flesh. Mobility was mostly lost to the fallen heir, but he found himself dazed by the pale blur set so lovely before his near-lightless eyes and the sound of his sibling's deepened voice purring out in a completely enraptured tone. He wondered if this was the first time the boy had given himself to anybody; Really, how special did that make the older man, even if the price to pay was death? He knew he was destined to never realize the truth of the situation, but he could still somewhat see the pinkened shade faintly against his brother's cheeks, and the very subtle wrinkle just between the younger male's brows- It was pleasure and discomfort mixed together, just the same as the traitor could feel now as he was surely cut apart from within with every single movement. Not yet had the murky water become dyed a purplish-crimson, however, and the heir could ascertain that the damage wasn't horrible or fatal yet, but even more so he was glad it was more lost to him than anything. The most attention-capturing sensation yet was the fact that his erect need was buried inside his sibling's beautiful body, completely consumed by that warm, pulsing inner flesh.

How wonderful it felt as the young boy moved himself slowly to sample each inch of the wondrously large member delving deeply within his most private orifice- For both Uchiha brothers involved. The young teen's legs slowly unfurled, lifting him away from the member almost carefully, as if it were something that could cause him physical harm if removed or inserted too quickly. The engorged appendage slid so wonderfully, emerging slowly until the tight hole threatened to completely reject the sensitive organ, but such a thing was not allowed, the avenger halting himself and tightening around the heated tip of the flesh within him. The act forced out a restrained sort of vocalization from the elder male, his hips stiffly unable to regain the warmth his length was slowly losing, though his most sensitive region was being squeezed unbearable well, temptingly well.

"Ahh..ah..ahhh.."

Even the death-seeker put his life's missions on hold to chorus the noises from his sibling, a soft whine being breathed out as his head leaned ever close to his elder brother's graceful neck, adorned with a thin metallic necklace. That very same whine extended itself with gentle force as the boy lowered himself again, impaling himself upon his very own sibling, raising a pale little nose to press against the older male's ear; Lips stained the color of blood parted in softly spoken whispers, understandable words, though words the traitor had to pay close attention to distinguish. It was almost as meaningless as everything the heir had tried to write into his executioner's mind, and it gave him cause to wonder just how clear the teen's mind truly was- Was he drugged by his own lust to kill? He spoke nothing of the matter, but instead sweet, nonsensical things; He was going to take things nice and slow, he wouldn't let the traitor feel too much discomfort, he had always thought, he had -dreamt- of doing this with his brother for so long and he wanted it to last, he wanted to savor every delectable sensation.

And, dearest brother, spoke the avenger, how he had missed his sibling for so long, how he had missed being able to stalk through the night to his sibling's bed to bask in his body's warmth, that godly and perfect being whom he called brother, the one that allowed him in and nobody else, into that private world all his own. And here the two had finally come back together, together in every single way, and how glad the teen was that he had saved himself for this moment, how amused he was at how the elder's breath hitched in his throat hearing such a confession, so happily taking in every little syllable tying him to docility. The boy had dominated him utterly- Deceptive little mite that he was, he overpowered his elder's senses, and took such great pride in sucking the ever-hidden emotions straight from the fallen heir's battered heart.

All those emotions and the whispered nonsense played well as background noise underneath a mess of slow, steady up and down movements, sliding the straining member in and out of the ghastly teen's lithe body. For the elder it was unlike anything, especially the bland desperation provided by his own hand- The water surrounding splished and lapped gently against their skin, warm but not quite as hot as it was inside the young male. The motion was stimulating and it only added to that tight squeezing ring that moved along the length of the older male's need, sucking droplets of pearly fluid excitement out steadily.

Just as much so, the older male needed very little to be able to tell his brother's honest pleasure was showing outwardly- How sweet did it feel to be stretched and filled over and over, slowly, deliciously, teasingly, and the teen did a remarkable job of teasing himself, pushing himself at a creeping pace toward his release. He was not only careful of his brother, for now, but he was honest in his need to savor his first and last experience with his coveted and delectable brother; His beloved and hated and lusted-after enemy of a brother and now a momentary lover. It was all too much, and that was exactly why it felt so twistedly, horribly perfect. The young male breathed another soft sigh, a vicious canine nipping impishly but playfully upon his older brother's vulnerably delicious neck, and it was then that the teen made clear his desire to finally finish with everything. He spoke again in mixed whispers of sweet words, wanting his brother to feel everything together and gain his ecstacy from it, leaving the part of him that would go on living within the boy while he, himself, had to perish forever. There was no fixing the damage that had been done to him, and the teen promised to flood his sibling's senses with euphoric pleasure before providing him with mercy and not letting all the effects wear off to cause the older male a painful, bleeding end.

It was going to hurt now, he said, but it was going to feel even better- And then the young Uchiha took his brother's graceful hands in his own, and he guided them to the length that had been left untended to. He showed in the most clear manner what he desired and the sweet older male gave his precious brother exactly that. He clasped the boy tightly, pumping the excited organ, feeling the silky softness of it, the warmth of it pulsing in his palm, and as he did so the teen finally lifted his pace to its quickest velocity, letting his elder be thrust rapidly in and out of him, the pressure pushing deeply, hard and fast inside the very pit of his being and he felt himself tensing, tightening around that fulfilling member within him, and then- He let go.

"Ahh..ahh, ahhh."

A warm jet of creamy fluid the color of snow surged out among the older male's fingers, and the heir kept it locked in his grasp, wanting to hold onto the proof that he indeed made his own brother orgasm. He held it as tightly as his sibling's tensed pucker squeezed him, and as he groaned aloud he echoed his brother, excited to his final peak by just the sheer notion that his dearest little sibling had come just as rapidly. Surges of shivering pleasure came over him, wracking his entire frame with a shudder just before he felt his ejaculation deep within the confines of his younger sibling's tight, squeezing body.

"Ahh..." The elder panted, feeling moist breath in time with him, coming in puffs against his bare neck. "Ahh.. Ahh.."

Such a strong feeling of elation slipped over the older male as he panted, his head falling back as his lungs rushed with air, capturing that which they had been deprived of, and steadily they slowed their motions, their deep gasping in and out coming to a shortening. Every inch of creamy skin upon the Uchiha heir's physical form rushed with chills as his murky eyes stared endlessly up into the blackest sky dotted with tiny lights. The moon had faded, whether beneath the clouds or just because the night had grown old and merged itself into very early morning- The man was tired, and he allowed his eyes to shut unconsciously, his mind focused on the warmth of the water keeping his body from being frigid and the breath against his neck, those warm rushes of breath, and the skimming of blunt, nipping teeth. His sibling had a loose hold on him, but a hold that would not be released so long as the traitor's heart was beating. But the ex-Akatsuki hadn't need to worry himself over that as the warm afterglow faded from his pumping blood and a tremor of some newly-found weakness came over him. His neck had stiffened in its current angle, but he managed to bring his heavy head back to a normal position, red eyes revealing themselves just enough for him to notice the tiny swirls of darker water surrounding them.

Yes, he knew it was his blood. He felt that at the moment he met orgasm, he had tensed himself inwardly and unconsciously dug the painful insertion within him that much deeper. It must have finally tore completely through whatever flesh it had been embedded in and that explained the sudden bleeding becoming worse and worse; It felt so hot inside him, aching, tender, but not entirely painful.. It just took his breath away, it made his muscles weak and his head dizzy. He couldn't bare keeping his eyes open, his view of things only twirling into deep haziness. No more.. He could bear no more.

"I look at the cross... And I look away.."

Rubies showed themselves just a bit, though it was gut-wrenching to do so, but somehow the Uchiha heir managed to look upon the boy who had at last raised his own head as well. How pretty those charcoal optics looked now that the older male could hardly even see them; he was certain his brother must have been an undeniable beauty when others blessed with perfect sight gazed upon him. But one thing he could not quite grasp was the way his little brother was looking at him as he let his weight shift to be held up by the boy's kind forgiveness- He would almost say that he could make out a touch of sadness in the boy's face, but the cryptic words uttered so softly spoke no pitiful truth but that of what had to be done. The younger Uchiha was an avenger, and he had a job to finish. He had promised as much.

"..Give you the gun.." A voice hardly audible muttered more nonsensical verbiage but finally the younger male had come to an understanding. He gave his head a gentle nod before he took one arm away, helping keep his sibling upright with his other. The hand he had held outward soon flashed with flickering blue light, surging chakra crackling about his pale flesh, and chirping loud enough for any witness to hear.

"..Blow me away.."

//// ..Sasuke.. ////

The young male, no longer visibly winged as his elder had so assumed, was not lusting for the delicious taste of blood and death, and as his hand fidgeted nervously with gaining enough strength to deal a blow precisely and without involving agony, he looked down at his weakening brother with a morose glimmer to his dark, glassy optics- He would never understand fully, even if he wanted to seem as though he did, and he had regrets to weigh on him now in the form of his sibling's unspoken feelings, his sibling's unspoken -truth-. It was the price for his own bitter selfishness, but tonight he would absolutely -not- be selfish.

One arm still straight outward, he lifted the older male who was growing heavier as he lost any ability to support himself, and the teen leaned down gently, softly pressing a tender kiss to his brother's lips, and brought himself back upright before he shut his eyes and thrust his arm forward, right into his elder sibling's chest, ending it all.

Revenge.

The young avenger did not yet open his eyes, but he kept his arms tightly wound around the weight there that suddenly was so still and heavy. He took a few deep breaths, clinging to the warmth the other body still provided for now, and he allowed himself to grasp that.. He had finally done it. He had taken down his greatest prey in the slyest fashion, and now.. He could not consume this death to go on living, he could not.

He looked down- He saw his sibling's pretty, pale face, the creamy color having already faded from his flesh. Those normally ruby eyes had melted to a stark grayish silver, and barely peeked out beneath a shielding of black lashes. His lips were touched with blood which had been coughed up at the time chidori struck, and his mass of silky raven hair floated upon the purplish water in wisps and curls. This place would consume the heir's beauty, and so, too, would it take the teen's as well. His brother's arms were locked tightly around his waist, and his own arms had grown tired with the rest of his aching body. He could no longer support his sibling's weight and the elder slipped at last beneath the water, pulling the younger boy down into the shallow depths just deep enough to hide the two away from the harshly cooling night air.

Here they embraced, warm and together, and completely fulfilled, both of them. It was calm and comforting, and dark, just like the time of slumber before birth and now the two clung together in the heated wetness, like twins, heart to heart. The young male took a deep breath, and another.. And another, and he couldn't possibly will himself to believe there was any place greater than right here, and anything more delectable than what he had been granted tonight for the first and last time. He would hold onto that, and hold on forever and ever. He took another breath, deeply expanding his lungs, inhaling blood and warmth, his body becoming heavy, and his eyelids just as much so.

He was so sleepy now from his rushing desires and the perfect gratification granted to everything within him- He would sleep right here next to his brother like times so long ago, his eyes opening to see the blur of the heir's beauty just in front of his face, and in his very last movement within consciousness, he connected his lips to those of the elder, resting.

Contented, forever.

- - -

_I watched a change in you  
Now you feel so alive  
__I've watched you change_

_And you feel alive  
__  
You feel alive_

_You feel alive  
_

_I 've watched you change_

- - -

Owari


End file.
